


Little Things

by magnusfray (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnusfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute dan/reader fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little ficlet that's been sitting on my computer forever, so I decided to post it.

Long days at work, with your bratty boss and your equally shallow colleagues, were really starting to wear you out the longer you worked at the studio. As a makeup artist, you didn’t really have the most varied work choices and even though the job you had now payed well and was close to home, the people around you were starting to bother you. 

Sighing heavily, you hefted your bag higher on your shoulder and kept walking along the main street. A few steps later, you bumped into someone tall and lanky. “I’m sorry,” you said, but paused as the deep voice you knew so well chuckled.

“Finished early today, babe?”

Looking up, you couldn’t help but smile as you looked into your boyfriend’s dark brown eyes. “Hey Dan, what are you doing out?” You took the offered coffee out of his hand and grabbed his now empty hand with your free one, loving the way his hand fit with yours perfectly.

“I was on my way to pick you up,” Dan said, drawing small circles on the back of your hand with his thumb, “Because I have something special for you lined up at home.” You glanced up at his softly smiling face, curious as to what he had planned. 

10 minutes later you were home, Dan sending you off to the bathroom for a shower and to change as he set things up for his surprise in the living room.

Heading into the bathroom, you laughed out loud when you saw the bath full of water, rose petals and a smelling salt bomb. You cooed as you stripped and hopped in, pleasantly surprised that the water was still hot.

After soaking in the nicely prepared tub for a while, you got out and dressed in the new, warm pyjamas that had been set out on the cabinet. Padding out to the living room, you hugged yourself slightly, inwardly being emotional about how lucky you were to have an amazing guy like Dan.

You were momentarily startled at the dimness of the lighting in the living room, but squealed quietly as you spotted Dan standing behind the romantically set dining table, laid with all your favourite dishes. Shuffling over to him, you threw your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around your waist and his lips on your temple.

Letting go, you both sat down at the table, digging into the feast set before you. Not long after, the dishes were in the sink and the two of you were snuggled on the sofa, ready to watch Game of Thrones into the early hours of the morning. As episode after episode plays, you can’t help but reach up and plant a soft kiss on Dan’s jawline, causing him to glance at you curiously.

“Thanks for tonight,” you whisper, snuggling your face into his university jumper, “I really needed it.”

Throwing his arm around you, Dan kisses your head gently and hugs you close to him, “You’re welcome princess. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dan.”


End file.
